


10 things Konomi forgot to mention

by fables



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables/pseuds/fables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, ten things Konomi forgot to mention about Tezuka and Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 non-canon facts about Tezuka Kunimitsu

(1) He really _is_ just fourteen years old.

(1b) On the school records, anyway.

(2) There are things he cares about other than tennis, such as healing his shoulder ~~so he can play tennis~~ and long runs on the beach (a fitness method suggested by Inui ~~to build endurance for tennis matches~~ ) and deodorant.

(2b) Speaking of deodorant, there was an incident near the end of his second year in the locker rooms after tennis practice when - Actually, on second thought, it's probably better for everyone if we don't go there.

(2c) The incident, of course, involved Fuji.

(2d) And Inui, who'd wanted to diversify from juice to other products.

(2e) Ooishi was rather appalled.

(2f) Ryuuzaki-sensei had to pretend not to be amused.

(2g) It was the first time that Tezuka ordered anyone to run a hundred laps.

(2h) And he wasn't even the team captain.

(2i) The actual team captain, quite wisely, decided that he could remind Tezuka of that later.

(3) Tezuka has no desire to be a doctor or a businessman or a lawyer or a general or a band member or a writer or a tennis player or an obsidian stone when he grows up.

(3b) According to school records, the only occupations he's considering are accountant and actuary and acupuncturist.

(3c) In the interests of full disclosure: the reason he selected accountant and actuary and acupuncturist was because they required him to indicate at least three professions, and he didn't feel like wasting time reading past the first three.

(4) He's straight.

(4b) No really.

(4c) _Really._

(4d) There's proof!

(4e) It was taken at the beginning of their third year on a perfectly blue and clear spring day, on the banks of the pond behind the school, and involved - Actually, it's best not to get into that, either.

(4f) It was rather coincidental, though, how the photography club happened across the spot at the exact moment.

(4g) This time when Tezuka ordered the laps he was _fully qualified_ to do so.

(5) The reason Tezuka considers questions of possible professions a waste of time is because he doesn't think beyond the present and immediate future.

(5b) He believes it's most productive to focus on the things he can change and ignore the things he can't.

(5c) Fuji is one of the latter, but is very difficult to ignore.


	2. 5 non-canon facts about Fuji Syuusuke

(1) Fuji is very good at following the rules.

(1b) When he thinks they're interesting and relevant and aesthetically pleasing.

(1c) It is not his fault that so few rules fit those requirements.

(2) He actually _does_ care about playing tennis.

(2b) In the way that cats care about playing with yarn or chasing mice or staring at humans unnervingly.

(2c) Sometimes it's diverting, sometimes he'd rather sleep.

(3) He's also straight.

(3b) Though there's never been any proof.

(4) He doesn't understand Tezuka, and sometimes it surprises him to find how much he wants to.

(5) There are few things that he'll ever have trouble letting go.

(5b) He considers this a good thing.


End file.
